Boys over flowers
by smiley's chaos
Summary: Yoh and Anna meet for the first time in college.What happens? Based on the manga boys over flowers.Read and Review, please!
1. Default Chapter

Hey guys! This is my very first fanfic. It's Shaman King set in a Hana Yori Dango/ Meteor Garden(it's Chinese drama counterpart) setting. I accept all reviews with respect. I hope you all enjoy reading this as much fun as I had writing it. Thanks! Read and Review...

**Chapter 1**

Anna Kyouyama stood in front of the Tokyo University. She couldn't believe that she was here. was known for its prestige…and lavishness. Only people from the upper class of Japan were able to go there. She would have settled for an ordinary university but her mother insisted that she go there instead.

Flashback

"You really should go there." Her mother told her.

"Why? I can go to another university that's cheaper but has the same amenities you know." She said in an annoying voice

"Because…"

"Because…what?"

"Because…"

"Because?"

"Well…"

"Come on mom!"

"…"

"Mother, are you going to say it or what!"

"So that you can find a rich and handsome young man you can marry! When you get married to him, our financial problems will be over!" Her mother replied in glee.

_Typical mom…Ever since dad passed away, times have been kinda hard despite that I'm working to go to school and she working overtime._ Anna thought sadly.

"Honestly mother, that won't work. I'd rather work my ass off to earn a lot of money rather than marrying some rich guy I don't have feelings for." She said

"No. This will work. Call me crazy if you like, dear, but someday you'll be thanking me for coming up with this crazy idea." Her mother said with a grin.

"That's it! I give up." _No use talking her out of it. Too bad they accepted my request for a scholarship. _

End of flashback

Now, she stood in front of the university. It was way bigger than she had imagined it. And they students were so… flashy.

Girls were decked out in the latest trends and fashions. Guys had a lot of gadgets with them. Laptops, Ipods, Digicams… All sorts of fancy cars were lined up at the parking area.

_How the hell do I fit in this damn crowd now? I mean just look at them. The way they act, the way they dress._

"Hey, Anna! Ready for our first day of school?" Her best friend, Tamao Tamamura, rushed up to her excitedly. Tamao was also a scholar there but she was taking a different course.

"Hardly. I don't know how are we gonna get accepted by this kinda crowd." Anna sighed exasperatedly.

"I thought you were a tough girl. This should be no problem for you." Tamao said

"I know…but just looking at them kinda makes me wonder if I'm at the right place."

"You are…I heard that they only accept geniuses here… Obviously you're one since you got accepted here."

"Well…You got accepted as well. So that means that we're both on the same boat."

"Never mind me. What matters right now is you. You should throw out those insecurities of yours. I heard that this is one of the best universities in Japan!" Tamao said happily.

"I guess so… I can't help but feel insecure. Maybe it's because I'm in a new school and I'm around people of a different class" Anna said.

"You worry too much, Anna. Do you know that?"

"So sue me for being a worrywart. Living under my circumstances will make you a worrywart as well."

"Whatever you say. Come on! School's about to start. Catch ya later!"

"See you later"

_Oh joy. I wonder what adventures await me…_

Anna started walking towards her first class with a sigh…


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! I'm finally able to update again... I've changed a few things in this chapter and I hope you all enjoy it...and please read and review...

Before I forget again...

**Standard Disclaimers apply**

**Chapter 2**

Yoh Asakura sauntered in the classroom 10 minutes late.

As usual…

The teacher greeted him with a sarcastic smile. "I see you're late again, Mr. Asakura"

"I could have skipped this class if I felt like it." Yoh answered arrogantly

"I could give you a failing grade in this subject if you make fewer appearances in my class." The teacher answered back.

"I can get you fired before the day ends, sir. Surely, you wouldn't want that… Would you sir?" Yoh said with a devilish smile.

"Take a seat, Mr. Asakura. You are wasting precious minutes of my class."

Yoh found a seat next to blond-haired girl.

_She must be new here. I don't remember seeing her last year. _

Yoh passed a note to the girl.

_Hey! I'm Yoh Asakura. You new here?_

He quickly tossed the slip of paper. The girl caught it and scanned it. She paused for a moment then started scribbling.

_Obviously, I'm new here. What did you expect?_

He read the reply then grinned…

_Just making sure. Your name?_

_Why should I give you my name?_

_She's feisty_

_Because I asked…_

_Just because you asked doesn't mean that I should answer back_

_I'm only asking for your name._

_I'm not saying it._

_Why not!_

_I don't feel like giving it to you. _

_Why not!_

_Because I don't want to give it to you._

_Come on…_

_No._

_Your surname at least?_

_No. _

_Please?_

_NO. Can't you take no for an answer!_

_Nope…_

_Too bad…_

_Come on! This is fun_

_No._

_Please? I can help you settle in you know._

_You? Yeah right. You got yourself into trouble when you got here and you expect me to think that you can help me settle in? I don't think so._

_So what? The professor and I aren't the best of friends you know…_

_But still… It wasn't right to come late to class and just barge in like that…_

_I'm always late._

_Not to mention threatening teachers._

_I do it for fun._

_Oh gee…Threatening teachers for fun…That's a good thing…_

_Come on…I'm only asking for your name._

_For all I know, you could get me into trouble._

_Why would I do that!_

_Based on what I just saw you do. I have a right to think that way._

_I won't…Now…your name?_

_No._

_Pretty please?_

_N-O_

_PLEASE/_

_NO_

_I'm not going to get you into trouble._

_Right_

_Seriously_

_That's so believable_

_Really?_

_No_

_Do I not look trustworthy?_

_No_

_Really?_

_Yes_

_Wow_

_This is a waste of time._

_No, it's not._

_Yes, it is._

_Maybe if you just gave me your name_

_No_

_PLEASE?_

_If I give you my name, will you stop bugging me?_

_Yes. crosses fingers behind him_

_Fine. It's Anna Kyouyama. There. Now knock it off, I'm trying to listen here…_

_Thank You_

The girl rolled her eyes and crumpled the slip of paper.

_Brilliant…Anna Kyouyama, you're my next victim…I hope you enjoy your school year._

Patto-cahn:Hey Pat! Thanks for reading...

Sapphire-Amethyst:Yes, I'm a filipino...hehe


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Thanks for all of your reviews. I really appreciate it. I hope you enjoy this chapter. But before that, I would like to clarify that my story is not completely based on Hana Yori Dango and Meteor Garden (Its Chinese counterpart). It's just loosely based. Most of the events here are mine. Some concepts, I borrowed from the show… That's it… Enjoy!

**Standard disclaimers apply**

**Chapter 3**

The rest of the day went well for Anna. She met quite a number of people who were like her. Scholars and working students struggling to fit in the crowd. Some rich kids were nice. Some were not…

That afternoon…

Anna was on her way home when Tamao caught up with her…

"So, what happened to you?"

"Nothing much. Some bastard bothering me during first period."

"What's his name?"

"Hold on…It starts with a Y…Hmm…Wait…I remember now…It's Yoh Asakura…"

Tamao stopped dead in her tracks.

"A a Asakura Yoh!"

"Yeah. Why?"

"He's…he's…he's…"

"Say it Tamao!"

"He's the leader of the F4!"

"And just who is this so-called F4?"

"That's us of course! A male voice said from behind her

A group of four people strode in and stopped in front of Anna and Tamao.

"So we meet again Ms. Anna. I see you've heard of me and my friends. Allow me to introduce ourselves. " Yoh said.

"Oh joy" Anna answered

"From left to right. Tao Ren, from the Tao family. Ren's family owns one of the most successful business companies here in Japan.

Ren offered Anna and Tamao a rose… XD

Yoh grinned…

"Try not to get too caught up in his antics"

Anna rolled her eyes while Tamao blushed.

"Next, Horo Horo UsuiHis family owns a company that creates sports gears.

Horo grinned wickedly at Anna

What a weird name Anna thought

"Third, Manta Oyamada. Consistent dean's lister. His father owns the biggest electric company here in Japan."

Manta just nodded his head and returned to the book he was reading.

_At least he studies_

"Forgive him for that. It's his passion."

Anna just yawned…

"Getting bored? Lastly, I, Yoh Asakura. Heir of the Asakura group of companies."

Yoh bowed to Anna then to Tamao.

"There you go, the F4"

"I have a question…"

"What would that be, my fair lady?" Ren asked

"What on earth does F4 mean?"

"Flower four my dear…" Yoh said sweetly.

"Okay…Sorry to end this conversation gentlemen but we have to go…I don't want to have any association with any of the four of you. You're just a waste of time."

"What!" Horo said

"Excuse me?" Ren said annoyingly

Manta looked up from his book and looked at Anna with a puzzled expression

"Ms. Anna, surely, you don't mean that" Yoh said

"I meant what I said." Anna said defiantly

"I'm giving you the chance to take it back"

"No."

"NO?"

"NO. Honestly, you guys are a bunch of airheads who can't live without money. Your damn lives revolve around money. I bet you guys won't last half a day without your parent's credit cards. You guys should be called 'Piggy Four'"

And the crowd just stared at her…Ren and Horo Horo had looks of annoyance. Yoh, however, was trying to keep his cool but you could see the anger in his eyes.

"I'm giving you the chance to take it back" Yoh said again

"No. Why would I take back what I said?" Anna replied

"Because what you said was insulting"

"But it's true."

"Last chance to take it back"

"NO. And that's final. Come on, Tamao. We're going to be late for work."

"You'll be sorry…"

"I don't care"

"All right then…"

_Now you've done it…Anna Kyouyama…Prepare yourself for a living hell_

Yoh watched as Anna dragged Tamao away…

"I can't believe you did that, Anna!" Tamao shrieked as they waited for the train.

"Did what?"

"Be mean to the F4!"

"What's so wrong with that?"

"Don't you know what they do to people like you?"

"No. What do they do?"

"It's scary"

"Really now…" Anna said sarcastically

"Seriously Anna"

"Well, what do they do? Torment the student to death?"

"No."

"For the last time, Tamao, what do they do?"

"They give you a red tag."

"Like the one in football?"

"No… They post it in your locker for people to see."

"That's it?"

"It's a warning and a signal."

"What do you mean?"

"A warning to other people that if you stay loyal to the recipient of the red card, you'll suffer as well. Also it's a signal to others to make fun of you and ridicule you."

"So?"

"What do you mean so!"

"I don't care. As long as I survive until graduation, I don't care"

"But Anna…"

As Tamao was about to say something, the train arrived.

_I hope nothing horrible happens to her_

That's it! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. This will be my last one for the next few weeks because my classes will begin next week. (groans) I will be lucky if I can update in the next two or three weeks. Don't forget to review! Thanks so much!

Vash, hannah-asakura, YamiandAnzu4ever, pendulumxswing, crazy4padfoot: I've got more crazy ideas for this story running in my head...hehe

Electric Fire: I even considered making them wear uniforms but that would just suck

Patto-chan: Don't worry, my next few chapters will be longer. See you in school!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! I'm back and I've got a slightly longer chapter for those who want longer chapters. Enjoy!

**Standard Disclaimers apply**

**Chapter 4**

"Another day" Anna sighed as she opened her locker. When she opened it, her eyebrows shot up.

There was a red tag attached to her locker.

And everyone who saw it stopped.

"Poor girl"

"I wonder how long she'll last"

"I feel sorry for her."

"Thank god I'm not her friend"

"This will make some people happy"

"Too bad, she's cute"

"I heard she's really smart"

"It's just the first week of school"

"This should be fun."

Anna looked around and saw people staring at her. Some were snickering, some were whispering in low tones.

_Damn, what do I do? People are beginning to stare at me._

Little did she know that that was the beginning of her nightmare…

The bell rang and she headed to class.

Thankfully, Yoh wasn't there.

Despite his absence, she still suffered from the wrath of her classmates…

And this went on for the rest of the day.

Anna slowly walked to her locker. When she got there, there was someone waiting for her. It was Yoh.

"Hey" Yoh said cheerfully. He was slumped against Anna's locker.

"What are you doing here?" Anna hissed nastily

_This is great. More misery to end my already perfect day._

"This is a school and I'm entitled to hang out wherever I feel like hanging out."

"Whatever. Get out of my way, you're blocking my locker"

Yoh moved out of the way and Anna went to get her stuff.

"So did you enjoy my gift?" Yoh asked

"…"

"Obviously, you did…"

Anna finished gathering her things and just as she was about to get past Yoh, she plastered a red slip of paper on his forehead.

"What's this?" Yoh asked grabbing the slip of paper. It was a red tag except it said "You'll be dead, Piggy Four" and there was a picture of a pig.

And he watched as Anna walked away

_She's interesting_

The next few days were torture for Anna. Everywhere she went, people ridiculed her and made fun of her. She considered dropping out but Tamao wouldn't let her.

"I can't believe you even considered dropping out" Tamao said

"If it's the only way to get myself out of this hellhole, then I'll do it." Anna said hastily

"Come on, Anna. It's not like you to give up just like that. You're a tough girl. Or so that's what I thought. You'd be wasting your scholarship if you dropped out. You'd let your mom…"

Anna cut her off.

"Newsflash, Tamao! I'm being tortured from the very moment I step into the school. There's always a nasty greeting waiting for me at my locker. I hear all sorts of taunts when I'm in the classroom. There's always someone around to push me around. Do you think that's bearable! I don't!" Anna said with tears.

"Don't cry. I didn't mean it that way. I mean by dropping out, wouldn't you just prove to them that you're weak and scared of them?" Tamao said weakly

Anna stopped crying

"I guess you're right…Thanks Tamao."

"No problem. You've always been there for me. It's my turn now." Tamao said with a grin

Little did they know, someone was watching them.

Yoh was walking around the campus when he saw a bunch of guys surrounding someone. He came closer to look.

"Knock it off!" He heard a girl scream

"Why should we?" He saw a guy grab the girl by her arm.

"Yeah. You got red tagged you know. This is the price you pay for messing with the F4."

"So what? Those boys need a reality check when it comes to their ego."

The boys continued taunting the girl. By the time Yoh got closer, he recognized the girl. It was Anna, the girl he red tagged a few days ago. He felt a mix of surprise and sadness. Surprise because she lasted more than three days. Sad because he felt sorry for Anna.

_Wait… Why am I feeling sorry for her! She deserved this. She totally dissed me in public. I'll just watch her suffer_

But his inner conscience wouldn't let him just watch.

_You shouldn't watch this_

"Why not?" Yoh asked himself

_Because this isn't right. You should stop them_

"I don't want to" Yoh said stubbornly

_You have to. You know you want to."_

"No, I don't" Yoh said to himself. People passing by were beginning to stare at him

_Yes, you do_

"No, I don't" Yoh was beginning to lose his temper

_Just do it so I'll shut up_

"Fine" Yoh sighed as he made his way towards the group…

Anna noticed Yoh walking towards them…

"That's enough" Yoh said sternly.

"Who's making us?" One of the boys said

"I am."

The boys looked behind them and saw Yoh standing calmly with a fierce look in his eyes.

"Let her go"

"We're so sorry Yoh-sama"

"I better not see you bothering her again. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir."

The boys ran away quickly. Yoh turned to Anna.

"They should stop bothering you. From now on, you're no longer a holder of the red tag. I'll announce it tomorrow."

"Who said I needed your help?" Anna said angrily

"You should be thanking me for what I just did."

"Why should I?"

"Because that'll make your stay here a little more peaceful."

"I can handle all the torture"

"Right"

"Seriously"

"No one who has been red tagged has survived more than three days here"

"Well, I just set a new record for your next victim"

"That's nice. I have you to thank for but you should still thank me for saving you."

"Who said I needed saving?"

"You looked like you needed it"

"No, I didn't."

"Yes you did. In fact, I'm quite surprised."

"Why is that?"

"Every girl who I've saved drools over my perfect aura."

"YOU? PERFECT? Give me a break." Anna said with a laugh

"Excuse me!"

"You're not perfect! You're not even close to that concept."

"That's a lie!"

"No, it's not! You're the kinda guy everyone hates in those personality tests. You're the exact opposite of perfect! That's why I hate you and your friends so much! You're all conceited and mean. I hate you! I hate you!" Anna said with so much anger. And with that she walked away.

Yoh just stared at her.

Later…

The F4 were sitting outside the campus.

"Dude, that Anna girl is strong" Horo said

"I have to agree with you" Ren said

"She just broke the record of a three day stay here at Tokyo U."

"Yoh just got her off the red tag"

"What do you think, Manta?"

Manta just shrugged his shoulders.

"No use asking him." Horo said

"He must be studying for an exam or something" Ren added

"He wouldn't care anyways"

"What do you think Yoh?"

"Yeah, you've been quiet all day. Something wrong, buddy?"

"Nah… Nothing that should concern you guys. I'm taking off. See you guys tomorrow" Yoh said as he got up and left.

"Something must be bothering him. Think he had another argument with his old man?"

"I don't think so. He's usually more aggressive than usual when that happens."

""He has a point. Yoh doesn't normally act that way. It could be that someone _here_ at school bothers him." Manta piped up.

The two just stared at Manta.

"I thought you were studying."

"Yeah, you're usually quiet when you're studying."

"I am studying."

"Exams are still in a few weeks you know."

"I'm not studying for the exams."

"What are you studying for then?"

"The next semester."

They just stared at Manta.

"What?"

"That's really far away. Really Manta, you already take cram school and yet you still bury yourself in books during your free time?"

"It's fun. Besides hanging out with you guys, this is what I do for fun." Manta resumed his reading.

"Sometimes I think he's lost his marbles."

"Yeah… At least he thinks we're good company"

"True, true."

"Moving on… What could be bothering Yoh?"

"Yeah, any ideas, Manta?"

"It could be the new girl he just removed the red tag from." Manta answered without looking up from his book

"That Anna girl?"

"Yeah"

"How could that affect him?"

"Has Yoh ever taken back a red card?"

"Now that you've pointed that out… No, he hasn't"

"Yeah, she's lasted a week."

"Like I said, she's tough"

"Could it be?"

"That he's smitten by her?"

"Maybe"

"Manta?"

"That could be true"

"Maybe someone's insulted him"

"He should be angry by now"

"That's right"

"Well, what is wrong with him?"

"I don't know"

"We'll have to wait and see."

I hope you guys liked this one. Thanks to all those to read and reviewed this fic. I really appreciate it. It's nice to know that people enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing this fic. Special thanks to patto-chan for beta-reading. Till the next update! And don't forget to read and review. Bye!

**Patto-chan**: Thanks for beta-reading

**Jam**: I won't tell you what happens so that you have to go online and read it there

**Winter light:** Don't worry…Yoh will change…eventually

**azimataiji**I will keep updating this fic but not as fast as I can. I want to prioritize my studies first.

**sweetkukumalu**My chapters are longer from this one onwards.

**hannah-asakura**I couldn't think of another name besides F4 and I like it… Hehe

**irel helir**Hey andie! I respect your opinion. I know you hate F4 so it's understandable. But then, I'm the writer and the characters are at my mercy…XD

**longbca**Thanks!Hao will appear in my story but just not now…nn

**BlackIcyRoses**Yoh is mean to Anna for a certain reason which you will find out soon.

**Mariz: **I never intended to be faithful to the series because if I did, it wouldn't be as funny as it is right now… I hope this doesn't bore you.

**KaMoTe-FrIeS** Mao! Thanks for reviewing! About the whole Manta thing, I like him and I think that their group needs a nerdy type of friend.

**Vash, ****pendulumxswing****, Hope Usui, ****open-your -eyes101****Ana Asakura****, yoh/anna 4evr, Tamao-chan, tone, ****animelover eternal**Thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you all like my fic.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! I'm finally back with my update. I'm so sorry for the long wait. I've been really busy with schoolwork and trainings that I don't have time to update. This is by far my longest chapter so I hope that makes you guys happy. Don't forget to read and review! I was really happy to see that I had a lot of reviews for my previous chapter…

Special Thanks to Patto-chan for beta-reading

**Chapter 5**

Yoh headed to the bookstore and searched for a book that had personality quizzes. After an hour of searching, he finally found it. Good thing he did or else he would have lost his temper.

Yoh rushed home quickly and asked his butler to help him.

"Come on. Let's get this over with" Yoh said impatiently.

"Let's begin, Yoh-sama." The butler said in a quirky voice.

"Go." Yoh said

"Question number one. Which set of colors suits your taste? A. Pastels B. Neutrals C. Neons D. None of the above"

"None"

"Question number two. What would you do if you saw your girlfriend flirting with another guy, what would you do? A. Beat the guy up. B. Pretend that you didn't see anything but want to confirm C. Talk to the girl"

"B"

After what seemed like an eternity, Yoh finally finished answering the quiz. His butler seemed exasperated when they finished. The results though were not quite what Yoh had expected.

"This book lies!" Yoh said angrily

"Yoh-sama, please calm down." The butler said.

"How do you expect me to calm down when this book tells me that my personality is horrible!"

"Wait… there's advice on the next page, sir" The butler pointed out.

Yoh grabbed the book and started reading it aloud.

"You can start by changing the way you dress. Always smile. Try to control your temper more. Act less violently. Engage yourself in sports and other activities. Don't let yourself be affected by little things that irritate you.

As Yoh was reading this, the butler couldn't help but think if this was all possible.

Meanwhile…

Anna and Tamao were working at the bakery.

"I can't believe that he got you off the red tag, Anna!" Tamao said with glee.

"Yeah."

"I wonder why." Tamao asked questioningly.

"I don't know."

"Maybe it's because he felt sorry for you."

"Could be."

"Or maybe because he likes you."

"That's not it."

"It could be a possibility you know…"

"What! That's not true."

"I heard that the F4 has never taken back a red tag."

"Well, times change I guess."

"Admit it, it's most likely that he likes you."

"No…"

"Hey, we have customers."

Anna looked to see who it was and sighed. It was Ren and Horo Horo.

_Why them, of all the many people here in Japan?_

"Well, look who's here. It's Anna Kyouyama. What are you doing here?" Ren asked

"Working" Anna replied dully

"Oh… Well, you're lucky that I have a craving for cake today and I decided to go here." Horo Horo said.

"Whatever."

"How are you guys doing?" Tamao asked nervously.

"Fine, thank you for asking milady." Ren answered sweetly

"You shouldn't be talking to him, Tamao." Anna said in a rude voice

"Why not?" Tamao looked at Anna in a weird way.

"Because he'll get you into trouble."

"Do you want another red tag?" Horo Horo asked nastily

"No."

"Then be nice. And I want that slice." He pointed to a slice of chocolate cake

Anna rolled her eyes.

"You're lucky Yoh decided to take back your red tag." Horo Horo said after paying for the cake

"Yeah' he's never done that." Ren piped up

"I don't care if he took it back. I could have survived without him taking it back." Anna said defiantly.

"Oh really?" Horo Horo said sarcastically.

"Maybe Yoh took it back because he likes you." Ren said with an evil grin.

"Whatever." Anna said.

"Looks like she doesn't want us around. Come on. Let's go." Ren said, motioning to Horo Horo that they leave.

"Yeah. Later." Horo Horo said.

With that, the two gentlemen left the bakeshop.

"There you go." Tamao said.

"What?" Anna asked

"Even Ren said so."

"Said what?"

"That Yoh might like you."

"Yeah, right." Anna scoffed

"Seriously. It could be true."

"No, it's no true. And even if he did like me, there's no way, I'm going to go out with a jerk like him."

"Come on, Anna. He's cute and rich. What's wrong with that?"

"He may be rich but he's extremely arrogant and egoistic. I don't date guys like him."

Tamao just laughed.

"And what is so funny?"

"It's just that I can imagine you guys together and you do look good together."

"Oh, please…"

"It might happen…"

"Can we just go back to work, please?" Anna said with a tone of annoyance.

"Fine"

A blue-haired girl was staring at them.

The following day, Ren, Horo Horo and Manta were sitting in one of the fields in Tokyo U. Manta was still reading a book and Horo Horo was eating. Ren was busy staring at all the girls passing by.

"I'm bored" Horo Horo complained.

"You're always bored. Why don't you try studying more often?" Manta said.

"Nah. It's just not my thing. I study so I pass my tests."

"Why do you bother?"

"My allowance goes down every time I fail."

"What happens if you get grades better than expected?"

"An increase in allowance of course"

"Oh."

As Horo Horo was about to say something, the bell rang.

The rest of the morning was like a blur…

"Hey, have you seen Yoh?" Ren asked when he met Manta and Horo Horo at lunch.

"Nope, I haven't seen him" Horo Horo said as he opened his locker.

"Hey, what's that hanging on your locker?" Ren asked curiously

Manta and Horo Horo looked and froze

There was a red tag hanging from his locker.

"What the hell is going on here?" Horo Horo screamed aloud.

Loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Be quiet, Horo" Ren said.

"Manta, any ideas?" Horo Horo said.

Manta just shrugged his shoulders and shook his head.

"Hey guys, what's up?" a voice said from behind.

The three looked behind them and saw Yoh standing there. And he was wearing a yellow shirt with a picture of Astroboy on it.

"We thought black was your color. What happened?" Ren asked.

"I just felt like wearing something different today, I guess."

"Yeah, right."

"Really. "

"Could it be that you're trying to impress someone?"

"No."

"Yeah, right."

"Don't make me angry, Ren."

"Maybe you're trying to make yourself cute in front of Anna." Ren snickered.

"Why would I care about Anna?"

"I don't know… Taking back a red card… Wearing bright colored shirts… Hmm… That's not you…"

"I… uh… I did it to be nice."

"I don't believe you!"

"You have to believe me!"

"Let's cut this topic short. Yoh's dressed like this because he likes Anna. There. Now, can we figure out who did this?" Horo Horo said impatiently.

Manta nodded in agreement.

Yoh looked at Horo Horo with a look that said 'I have no idea what you're talking about'

"Okay, Yoh. We got it. You just felt like playing a joke on me. Very funny. I'm laughing right now." Horo Horo said sarcastically.

"Huh? I don't know what you're talking about." Yoh said finally.

"What do you mean you don't know what you're talking about! Look!" Ren said pointing to the red tag in Horo Horo's locker.

"Whoa! Wait just a minute here. I didn't do that. I just got here a few minutes ago. But why would anyone dare create a red tag?" Yoh said with a worried look

"But if you didn't do it, then who did?" Manta said in a quizzical tone.

The four of them just stared at each other. They were so absorbed in thinking of who would play such a prank on them that they didn't notice someone slowly creeping from behind.

"So, did you enjoy my little present?"

The four looked and saw a blue-haired girl who looked like Horo Horo standing in front of them.

"Pirika! How dare you do such a thing!" Horo Horo said in an angry tone.

"I just wanted to surprise you because I'm studying here now." Pirika said gleefully.

"You're not studying abroad anymore?"

"Nope."

"Sorry to interrupt but who is this girl, Horo?" Yoh asked.

"Oops. I almost forgot. Guys, this is Pirika, my half-sister."

"Half-sister!"

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"I never got around to telling you guys, I guess. My dad met her mom right after my folks got divorced when I was still a baby. She's three years younger than us but she got accelerated twice."

Pirika bowed to them.

"Actually, if you guys look at your lockers, you'll see something for you as well." Pirika said with an evil grin.

So the other three scurried to their lockers and saw red tags hanging inside as well. By the time they went back to Horo Horo and Pirika, Pirika was laughing so much that her face was getting red.

"Get a hold of yourself, Pirika" Horo Horo said.

"Yeah, yeah. No need to be so worried, Horo" Pirika said with a grin.

"Ooh. Who knew Horo Horo was a responsible brother?" Ren said to Yoh.

"Yeah. I didn't know that" Yoh replied and the two were snickering.

"I think it's a nice gesture" Manta said.

"Yeah, that's the right thing to do, Manta. Stick up for me!" Horo Horo said triumphantly.

"So, you're a year younger than us?" Manta asked Pirika.

"Yes, I am. I'm so excited!" Pirika said happily.

"Hold on, Pirika. Before I forget. When did you arrive from France?" Horo Horo asked.

"Yesterday but dad already enrolled me in so I can just go to school with no worries."

"How come I didn't see you?"

"Because I was following you around yesterday without you knowing. I stayed over at my friend's house last night and I ordered everyone at home not to tell you."

"And this is your idea of a surprise?"

"Yup. I haven't seen you in such a long time, Horo. I guess I just missed you and wanted to get back at all those nasty pranks you did."

"Well, I guess we're even then."

"Not quite."

Yoh, Manta and Ren were getting bored and hungry so they silently walked away leaving Horo Horo and Pirika to their business.

"What do you mean not quite?" Horo Horo asked.

"That's not enough payment for what you did" Pirika replied.

"Whatever. Let's go have lunch."

"Wait a minute. Where are your friends?"

"They must have gone ahead."

"Oh. Okay"

"Shall we?"

Pirika nodded.

And they went off to lunch.

After school, Pirika was looking around so she could choose what she wanted for an extracurricular activity. She considered the cheering squad but she didn't want to strain herself too much. She thought of joining the choir but she couldn't sing. She wasn't into astronomy or space. She wasn't too fond of science either. But she wanted an activity that required logical thinking and made her aware of current events. Not to mention mingling with other people.

She smiled and headed for a classroom that had a big banner.

'Debate try-outs today'

_Yup, I think I've come to the right place_

"You what!" Horo Horo asked angrily.

"I tried out for the debate team" Pirika said

"You shouldn't have!"

"Why not!"

"Because the debate team is consisted of nerds and geeks. That's why." Yoh answered.

"Yeah. What he said." Horo Horo agreed

"And why would a pretty girl like you bury yourself in books and current events like those geeks?" Ren asked.

"Watch it, Ren." Manta said in a warning tone.

"Nothing against you, Manta."

"No offense taken."

"Yeah. Come on, Pirika. That'll destroy my image." Horo Horo said.

"No, it won't." Pirika answered in a defensive tone.

"Why didn't you try out for the cheering squad instead?"

"I didn't want to… And besides the cheering squad is filled with…"

"Forget it. Let's go." Horo Horo cut her sentence off.

"Where?"

"Somewhere we can buy food."

"Didn't you just eat?"

"I'm still hungry."

"Fine. Are you guys coming?" Pirika asked the others.

"Sure." The other three followed.

"So you tried out for the debate team?" Tamao asked. They were as usual, working at the bakeshop.

"Yeah. It's my first choice for extracurricular activity" Anna said.

"Wow… I have no idea what I want to join."

"Well, you don't have to pick one anyway. It's not a requirement."

"Yeah but I want to do something on the days that we're not working."

"You have a point there."

"So why join debate?"

"Huh?"

"I asked why you decided to try out for the debate team."

"I don't know"

"Maybe you saw someone you like there."

"No… I wanted to give it a shot."

"Right."

"Why do you always question my answers?"

"I don't know. Just an instinct I guess."

"Whatever."

"We have customers."

Normally, it would have been a bunch of old ladies or a group of high schoolers who would step in but today, it was the F4 who entered. Along with them was a blue-haired girl Anna had seen before but she couldn't place where. There were too many things on her mind.

"We meet again, Anna." Yoh said.

"Are you here to buy something or are you here just to disturb me?" Anna said nastily.

"Horo Horo wanted to eat so we're here."

"Oh. So what's with the shirt?"

"I just felt like wearing something else. Do you like it?"

"No. It looks horrible on you." Anna said with an evil grin.

"You're just saying that but deep inside you're thinking that I look good in it."

"No. You really do look silly in it." Anna was trying to hide her smile.

The other three snickered.

Tamao and Pirika just stared at them.

"Come on, admit it." Yoh went on.

"Admit what?"

"That you think I'm irresistible and you like me."

"Why would I think that?" Anna asked. She was trying to stop herself from laughing out loud.

"Because it's true."

"Yeah, right."

"Admit it now."

"Why am I going to admit something that's not true?"

"I know you want me." Yoh said airily.

"Please. You're just a waste of time." Anna rolled her eyes. She had finally managed to stop herself from laughing out loud.

"How can you say that? You don't even know me". Yoh said defensively.

"Hmm… I'll guess. You're arrogant. You get ticked off when you don't get your way. You think you're hot but really you're not. You think you can get away with everything. You think money can buy everything. Everyone fears you. In fact, you're quite insecure about friends because you fear that one day, your friends will just abandon you and you'll be left all alone. Am I right?" Anna said counting the traits using her fingers.

"…"

"I guess it's true then."

"No, you're wrong!" Yoh was slowly losing his temper.

"Look who's so angry now." Anna said coolly.

"I think I was wrong about taking back that red tag." Yoh said in a warning tone.

"Really?" Anna said sarcastically.

The two were glaring at each other.

"Okay. We'll cut this short now. Forget this happened, Yoh. Come on Horo. Let's go." Ren snapped.

"But…" Horo Horo said.

"No buts."

"I haven't bought anything yet." Horo Horo whined.

"We'll buy somewhere else. If we don't leave soon, there might be chaos here. Sorry for the trouble." Ren said quickly.

And with that, they left.

"Thank god they're gone." Anna said.

"Did you have to be so mean to him?" Tamao said in a sad tone.

"He deserves it."

"You're hopeless." Tamao said with a sigh.

"What do you mean?"

"You're never going to be nice to him, are you?"

"I will if he decides to deflate his head."

"So you're going to wait for him to start acting nicer before you act nicer?"

"Yeah." Anna said dully

"That's mean."

"No, it's not."

"Is too!" Tamao yelled.

"Is not!" Anna yelled back.

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Oh forget it!" Anna said quickly before anything else came out of her mouth.

Tamao just sighed.

"The nerve!" Yoh said angrily.

"Well, you started it" Ren said. They were sipping tea in an outdoor café. Manta was tutoring kids and Horo Horo had to do something with Pirika.

"I did not!"

"You shouldn't have made that comment."

"What comment?"

"The one about how you think she likes you."

"Well, I think she does."

"I think she doesn't and why are you after her anyways?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I don't know why I'm attracted to her"

""What do you see in her?"

"I have no idea."

"No idea? At all?" Ren sputtered.

"None at all."

"This is absurd. You like a girl but have no idea what makes you like her?"

"Yeah. The first time I saw her in class, I felt something. I don't know what."

"Really?" Ren said sarcastically

"Yeah."

"What did you feel?" Ren was surprised Yoh had this tendency to be this dense.

Yoh thought for a moment then answered "I don't know."

Ren just sighed.

"What?"

"You're hopeless."

"So sue me for that."

"You really have no clue?"

"If I did then I would have answered your questions ages ago."

"Fine. I hope you figure that out and when you figure out the answers to my questions, let me know."

"Gotcha."

"By the way, I never got around to asking you but why did you take back Anna's red tag?"

"I don't know. I just felt that I had to take it back. When I saw her being tortured by those guys, I felt sorry for her and just had to save her."

"And what was her reaction?"

"She said she didn't need my help."

"Let me guess what happened next. You said something egoistic about yourself and she got angry and you guys started arguing"

"How did you figure that out?"

"Sometimes, you're so predictable. For the long time that I've known you, you have the tendency to act so egoistic in front of girls. Maybe that's why Anna seems to hate you."

"Probably. But she's the only girl who's resisted me."

Ren sighed and said "There he goes again."

So they just sipped their tea in silence.

That's it! I hope you liked that chapter. Again, don't forget to click that little button on the lower right side of your screen. Take care! The chaos is signing out…

Patto-chan: Thanks for beta-reading!

BlackIcyRoses: I know! The more you hate the more you love!

hannah-asakura: I made Manta kinda nerdy for fun… Haha

mariz: Go for it! I'm sure a lot of people would be interested.

Keiana: Yes, there is a reason which you will find out soon…

KaMoTe-FrIeS: My first flame… Sigh… Oh, well… Anyways, so what? Once lang naman eh… And are you really gonna give me a sasuke plushie?

anime-ted goddess: Hi Lena! Here's my update. Hope you enjoy it. See ya in school!

pendulumxswing, azimataiji, rumia, The dark midnight sky, Hope Usui, Vash, ChibiAzn3, jamming, Freya, animelover eternal: Thank you sooooo much for reading. I really appreciate it…


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! I'm back with another update! I'm so sorry for not updating. I've been real busy. Since there's a new rule saying I can't reply to my reviewers, kindly forward all of your questions to my e-mail…

**Chapter 6**

Anna was on her way to her locker. She went to school early that day so she could study. She was looking for one of her books in her locker when…

"Hey there!"

Anna turned around and saw Yoh standing in front of her.

"What do you want?" Anna said.

"Oh, nothing. I noticed that you seemed busy looking for something" Yoh replied.

"Yeah so quit bothering me" Anna said then returning to look for book she needed.

"Is it this one?" Yoh asked holding up a book.

Anna spun and saw that Yoh was holding her book.

"How did you get that?"

"Easy. I got here earlier than you."

"You don't know my locker combination!"

"I made a guess."

"Give it back."

"Why should I?"

"Because it's my book."

"I don't care if it's yours. Maybe I'll throw it away."

"Give it back!"

"Come and get it!" With that, Yoh ran off.

Anna followed and ran after him. So they went round and round Tokyo U. Seemingly enough, Anna was slowly catching up to Yoh. By the time she finally caught up, Yoh was losing strength. He was busy thinking of other things that he didn't notice Anna jump from behind. She tackled him and landed on top of him.

"Got it!" Anna said in a triumphant voice.

"Get off me!"

Anna looked down and saw that she was sitting on top of Yoh and he was trying to get her off.

Anna felt her cheeks flush.

"Serves you right. You wasted so much of my study time."

"I'm the one who's hurt here."

"Hey, Yoh! What are you doing there?" a far away voice asked.

Yoh and Anna turned and saw Manta, Ren and Horo Horo running up to them.

"So buddy. This is why you went to school early?"

"It's not what you think!" Anna said getting off Yoh and walking away.

"What did you do this time?" Ren asked Yoh.

"I hacked her locker and got the book she needed."

"Then?"

"I made her chase me around the campus so she could get her book back."

The three just stared blankly at him.

"What?"

"I can't believe you did that." Manta finally said.

"Yeah." Horo Horo nodded.

"Making a girl run around campus for her book. You should say sorry." Ren said.

Yoh sighed.

"Why? It was a joke."

"A bad one." Ren said.

"You know, if you like her, you should be nice to her." Manta said.

"How do I do that?"

"Start by saying sorry." Horo Horo said.

"Do I really have to?"

"Yes." Ren said.

"What do I say?"

"I don't know. I'm sorry for having you chase me around the campus maybe." Horo Horo said sarcastically.

"You should figure that out on your own." Ren said.

"I don't know how to say sorry!" Yoh said.

"There's a first time for everything they say." Manta said.

"I never say sorry!" Yoh said.

"That's not an excuse." Ren said.

"I might make her even angrier."

"Well, you did it. You like her anyways." Horo Horo said.

"Yeah. Love will find a way as they say." Manta piped up.

"Whatever, Manta."

"So, you're going to say sorry to her?" Ren asked excitedly.

"Do I have a choice in the matter?" Yoh sighed. He continued. "If I don't, you three won't stop until I say I'll do it."

"Yes! Gentlemen, today we are going to witness Yoh Asakura apologize to someone for the first time in his entire life" Horo Horo said gleefully.

Manta was grinning widely.

Ren was laughing.

"No need to spread the news." Yoh said.

"Oh yes we do." Horo Horo said evilly.

"Manta, do you have a video cam?" Ren asked

"No but I have my cell phone" Manta said in a chirpy tone.

"Brilliant." Ren replied happily.

"Do I really have to do this?" Yoh asked for the 100th time.

"For the last time, Yoh, yes, you do." Ren said.

"Why?"

"Because you made her run around the campus and waste her time." Horo Horo said.

"We've made other students do worse things."

"But you like this girl." Manta said.

"So?"

"What do you mean so!" Ren said angrily.

"So why do I have to apologize to her?"

The three just sighed in exasperation.

"Because if you say sorry she might hate you less perhaps." Ren said.

"Really?"

"Why do you think we're pushing you to do this?" Manta asked.

"I don't know."

"Come on, Yoh! This is for your own good. We wouldn't push you to do this for the sheer fun of it. No, maybe we would." Horo Horo said.

"Yeah!" Manta nodded his head in agreement

"Fine. I'll do it but I'd really appreciate it if you bastards wouldn't put it on video"

"Nope. This is a moment that calls for video." Horo Horo said.

"And besides this is a first for you." Manta said.

"Let's go look for Anna." Ren said.

"Wait just a minute. You mean you want me to do it now?" Yoh said

"Yeah. When did you expect?" Ren was looking at Yoh expectantly.

"Later."

"No. We'll look for Anna now."

"But classes are about to start."

"You're always late anyways. And since when have you cared?"

"Maybe I'll go to class early today."

"Quit making excuses, Yoh."

"Yeah. The sooner you get it over with the better." Manta said.

"And the sooner we get it on video too." Horo Horo added.

Then suddenly, the bell rang.

"Damn. Looks like this will have to wait. You're lucky that I have to get to class on time Yoh." Ren said.

"Come on." Manta said.

"Okay. It's 4 pm. Where do you think Anna would be?" Ren asked that afternoon.

"Hmm… I don't know" Yoh said.

"I heard she's a working student." Manta said.

"She could be at the bakeshop." Horo Horo suggested.

"Let's go then." Ren said.

They headed off to the bakeshop.

Meanwhile at the bakeshop…

"That asshole! He made me run around the campus!" Anna said angrily.

"Calm down. What did he do?" Tamao said.

"He hacked my locker and took the book I needed."

"You got it back right?"

"Yeah but I had to chase him around the campus to get it."

"That's sad. No wonder you look worn out."

"I know. I had so much work today. Running around the campus was a nice jumpstart to my miserable day." Anna said sadly.

"There, there. It's okay." Tamao said giving her a hug.

"I barely had time to study this morning because Yoh got my book."

"Did you do well on that quiz?"

"I think so. I can't afford to fail."

"I know. Me too."

"If my grades go down, my scholarship will be affected."

"Just ignore Yoh. He might stop bugging you soon."

"I hope so."

"Hey, we have customers again. We're having a lot of customers lately."

"I noticed."

As the door swung open, Anna and Tamao looked to see who their customers were. When Anna saw them, she sighed in exasperation and said her prayers.

"Hello ladies. We're back." Horo Horo said.

"What do you want? Here to make me run around again?" Anna said nastily. She still wasn't over what happened that morning.

"Of course not. Yoh here has something to say to you." Ren said.

"So listen up." Manta added.

Tamao noticed that Horo Horo was holding a video camera. Anna was too ticked off to notice that small fact.

"What is it then?" Anna said.

"I… uh… I just…" Yoh stammered.

"Are you really here to say something or just to waste my time?"

"I'm… um… I just want…"

"Well?"

"I… uh…"

Anna's eyebrows shot up.

"…"

Everyone was staring at Yoh intently. Ren, Horo Horo and Manta were beginning to worry. Anna was starting to lose her patience. Tamao was getting scared. There was an extremely long pause.

""Are you going to say it?" Anna finally said.

"I…uh… I just wanted to say…"

"Say what?"

"Um…"

"What is it!"

"I'M SORRY!" And with that Yoh ran out of the bakeshop.

Anna just stood there in silence.

"There you go. He said what he wanted to say. He does like you, Anna." Ren said.

"Yeah. He's never said sorry to anyone ever." Manta said.

"And we got such great footage." Horo Horo piped up patting his video camera.

"What do you mean?" Tamao asked .

"This is a moment that we thought we'd never live to see so we decided to put it on video." Horo Horo answered.

Manta and Ren nodded in agreement..

'So we're taking off ladies. We'll see you in school." Ren said.

"See ya" Manta waved to them.

"We're bouncing out now. Bye!" Horo Horo said.

And they were gone.

Anna was still too shocked to say anything. She never thought that Yoh Asakura would ever say sorry to her. But how was she going to respond to his apology? Should she forgive him? She had no idea what to do. In fact she was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't hear what Tamao was saying.

"Anna… Hey, Anna… Earth to Anna."

"Huh? What? What did you say?" Anna snapped out of her trance.

"What's with you? You didn't absorb anything I said, right?"

"I'm sorry. What were you saying?"

"What are you going to do about Yoh?"

"I don't know…"

That's it! I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you all so so much for reading and reviewing my fic. I hope to all of your names again. Till next time. Ja ne!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! I'm so sorry for not updating soon. Things have been very very hectic for me. I'm so under stress. Boo hoo. I'm really sorry for the late update. I had to edit this by myself since my beta-reader is also busy. I hope you all understand if I take long to update. Thanks for reading! Enjoy!

**Chapter 7**

A week passed by and Anna didn't see any of the F4. She was thankful for that as she didn't know what to say to Yoh when she saw him. But when Monday two weeks later came…

It was first period and Anna was trying to concentrate on the lecture when she heard the professor say:

"Mr. Asakura, so nice to see you again."

Anna's ears popped when she heard the professor say Yoh's name.

"Did you come in from sickbay or did you go on yet another frivolous trip." The professor went on.

Yoh didn't answer and sat down in his seat beside Anna.

This made Anna wonder.

_What could be wrong with him? He's not his usual sadistic self today. That's really odd. I haven't seen any of his annoying friends either._

Anna was suddenly knocked out of her thoughts when a slip of paper landed on her desk. She opened it and read…

_Meet me at your locker at 4 pm today. Don't ask why. Just be there._

Anna was about to write something down when she stopped to think if she should do this.

_What if he gets me into trouble? What if he has something nasty planned for me? Wait, he wouldn't do that. He already apologized to me for stealing my book._

Anna sighed and started writing…

_I have work today. Sorry._

Yoh read the reply and started writing.

_Take the day off._

_I can't._

_Why not?_

_Because I need the money._

_Does one day really make a difference?_

_Maybe for you it doesn't as you have a lot of money._

_How much do you earn a day?_

_I'm not telling you. You can't buy my time._

_Please?_

_Why is it so important that I go out with you anyway?_

_We have to talk._

_Talk about what?_

_I can't tell you now._

_More reason not to say yes._

_Please?_

_Wait a minute. So you assumed that I'm going to agree to meet you this afternoon?_

_Yes._

Anna groaned then began to write again.

_What made you think that?_

_I thought that you had forgiven me for nabbing your book._

_Who said I'd forgiven you!_

_My instinct tells me so._

Anna paused for a moment. Had she forgiven Yoh? She didn't know what to say. She wasn't sure if she had already forgiven him.

_I haven't said anything about forgiving you!_

_Well do you forgive me?_

Before Anna could write down anything, the bell rang. When she heard it she rushed out quickly.

Ren and Yoh were having tea together. As usual, Manta was off tutoring kids and Horo Horo was with Pirika.

"So have you seen Anna lately?" Ren asked Yoh.

"In class this morning." Yoh said glumly.

"You sound sad. Why?"

"I asked her to meet me today".

"And she said?"

"She said no."

"How come?"

"She has to work."

"You tried to convince her?"

"Yeah but she still said no."

"When did you ask?"

"This morning during class."

"How did you do that?"

"I passed her a note."

Ren sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"That's not the proper way to do it. You should have asked her personally. Not through a piece of paper."

"I was shy."

"So you'll be shy forever?"

"I didn't say that!"

"Well, it sounds like it."

"No, it doesn't!"

"Yes, it does!"

"No, it doesn't!"

"Yes, it does!"

"No, it doesn't!"

"Yes, it does!"

"No, it doesn't!"

"Forget it. This topic is going nowhere."

"I agree."

"Subject closed then."

And they sipped tea quietly…

"So how do I ask her then?" Yoh asked.

Ren sighed and said "That's really up to you buddy."

"Yeah, you're right."

And they sat down in silence….

"So, can you suggest anyway that I can ask her?"

Ren groaned then replied "I can't think of anything right now."

"Oh…"

Ren was sipping his tea when Yoh said something again…

"Any ideas now?"

"Are you subtly trying to ask for me help?"

"Yes."

"You should have said so earlier. You're too proud. You know that?"

"I'm not like that!"

"Yes, you are! If you weren't then you would have asked for my help right away."

"…"

"See, that means I am right."

"So, he asked you out!" Tamao asked excitedly.

"Sort of. He never told me what we were supposed to do." Anna replied.

"Why did you say no?"

"Because I have to work"

"Come on, Anna. It's not like you get a salary deduction if you skip one day you know."

"I'd rather work."

"Yeah, right."

"It's true."

"Then why are you blushing?"

"What are you talking about? I'm not blushing!"

"Yes, you are!" Tamao shrieked.

"No, I'm not!" Anna yelled back.

"Yes, you are!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are!"

"Forget it, Tamao!"

"Fine, fine…"

"Thank you. It helps."

"But if you decide to go out with him, you so have to tell me."

"Yes, I will."

"You promise?"

"Yes."

"Good." Tamao said with a triumphant smile.

"I'm leaving early. I have a ton of homework. Do you mind if I go now?"

"Sure. Good luck."

"Thanks. I'm leaving now. Take care, Tamao."

"You too."

Anna left the bakeshop with a tinge of guilt.

_I feel really bad leaving Tamao there by herself. I mean, I don't have too much homework. I'm not feeling sick either. I don't know why I just had to leave. It wasn't our argument as we have a lot of those petty arguments. Maybe it has something to do with what Yoh was planning to do today. Wait a minute. He can't be interested in me. I'm just a poor girl. He's so frikkin rich and everything. And why would I want to go out with a guy like him? He's a real jerk. He's like my total opposite. I don't think he can survive a day without his credit cards. And he's so arrogant. Is it that hard to say sorry to someone? I think not. And what nerve he's got to assume that I'm going to say yes. The nerve of that guy…_

Anna was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't look at both sides of the street before crossing…

A black car was speeding towards her and when she realized it, it was too late…

"OWW!" Anna screamed in pain. She ended up having a bruise on her arm.

"That's what you get for not looking at both sides of the road." The driver said coming out of the car.

"I'm the one who's hurt." Anna said, annoyed at whoever was driving. She looked up and saw…

That's it! I hope you guys enjoyed it. Who do you think was the driver? Yoh? Hao? I wanna know who you think it was. Thanks a lot to those who reviewed. You all rock! I'm so happy that I have so many hits. It motivates me to write even more. For those who have questions, kindly e-mail them to me. Thanks! Till next time! Don't forget to review this chappie!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys! I'm so sorry for not updating so soon. My mom grounded me for not getting very good grades but since I've been a good girl lately, she let me go online. Thanks a lot to those who read and reviewed. You guys rock!

**Chapter 8**

_**Flashback**_

_I feel really bad leaving Tamao there by herself. I mean, I don't have too much homework. I'm not feeling sick either. I don't know why I just had to leave. It wasn't our argument as we have a lot of those petty arguments. Maybe it has something to do with what Yoh was planning to do today. Wait a minute. He can't be interested in me. I'm just a poor girl. He's so frikkin rich and everything. And why would I want to go out with a guy like him? He's a real jerk. He's like my total opposite. I don't think he can survive a day without his credit cards. And he's so arrogant. Is it that hard to say sorry to someone? I think not. And what nerve he's got to assume that I'm going to say yes. The nerve of that guy…"_

Anna was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't look at both sides of the street before crossing…

A black car was speeding towards her and when she realized it, it was too late…

"OWW!" Anna screamed in pain. She ended up having a bruise on her arm.

"That's what you get for not looking at both sides of the road." The driver said coming out of the car.

"I'm the one who's hurt." Anna said, annoyed at whoever was driving. She looked up and saw…

Yoh standing beside her…

Anna was at a loss for words…

"You." Anna finally said.

"Me what?" Yoh asked.

"You drive too fast."

"You should look at both sides of the street."

"There weren't any cars when I looked!"

"You should have looked again!"

"You should slow down at pedestrian lanes" Anna said while trying to get up.

"It's no use. I'll take you home."

"What do you mean, I'm taking you home?"

"I'm taking you home. Do I need to explain that?"

"I don't need your help." Anna continued to struggle to get up.

"No. I'm taking you home." Yoh said. With that he lifted Anna into his car…

"Hey! I didn't say that you could…"

The car zoomed away.

In the car…

"Hey, this isn't the way to my house!" Anna said.

"Who said anything about taking you to your house?"

"Where are you taking me then?"

"MY house…"

"NO! Take me to my house."

"No."

"Yes"

"My mom's worried about me."

"Call her then." Yoh handed over his cell phone.

"No. Please take me home." Anna said pleadingly.

There was a long silence…

"Fine." Yoh said finally.

"ANNA! WHAT ON EARTH HAPPENED TO YOU!" Her mother screeched.

"I got hit by a car." Anna answered timidly.

"WHAT!"

"Don't worry mom, I just got a bruise."

"Who did this?"

"I don't know." Anna fibbed.

"When I find out, that person will pay" Her mother said darkly.

"Don't bother mom. It's no use. Can I go to sleep now? I've got a headache."

"Fine. Thank goodness you only have a bruise."

"I know. Night, mom."

"Good night."

Anna didn't go to school the following day. Unfortunately, she was still suffering from a severe headache. She was on her way out when her mother stopped her. They argued about up to the point that Anna was ready to faint. So she stayed home. Her only consolation was that she wouldn't see Yoh…

That evening…

"I'm home." Anna heard her mother.

"Hey, mom."

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, sort of."

"That's good to hear."

"Dinner's almost ready."

All of a sudden, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Anna said.

Anna rushed to the door. When she opened it, she saw…

"What are you doing here?" Anna said nastily.

"That's not a very nice greeting to a visitor." Yoh said in a chirpy voice.

"You haven't answered my question."

"Fine. I heard that from your friend that you were sick so I came to visit you."

"I should have told Tamao not to tell you."

"Aren't you going to let me in?"

"Why should I?"

"Because it's only polite to do so."

"No."

"What do you mean? You won't let me in?"

"No."

"Fine."

"Anna, who's there?" Her mother came to the door.

"No one" Anna was about to close the door but her mother was fast…

"Are you Yoh Asakura?" Her mother asked Yoh.

"Yes, I am."

"The Yoh Asakura who is the apparent heir of the Asakura group of companies?"

"How do you know that?" Anna asked.

Her mother ignored her.

"Yes, I am." Yoh answered.

"Come in, come in." Anna's mother said quickly.

"Mother, why are you letting him in?"

"Forgive my daughter for her rude manners, Mr. Asakura."

"Please call me Yoh, madam" Yoh answered politely.

"You're so fake. So fake that you're making me sick again. In fact… OW! What did you do that for, mom!" Anna said.

"You'll have to excuse my daughter for her actions. Have you had dinner?" Her mother continued.

"No, I haven't."

"Wonderful. I insist that you stay over for dinner. Anna, add another place."

Yoh smiled politely.

"You'll pay for this." Anna hissed in a low tone before going into the kitchen.

"Have a seat, Yoh." Anna's mother said happily.

"How's Anna doing?" Yoh asked.

"She's doing fine. Thank you for asking. But I worry about her."

"Why is that?" Yoh asked curiously.

"Sometimes, she shuns herself away from everyone. Not even Tamao can talk to her when that happens. I just wish I could help. She doesn't even tell me what happens to her in school."

"Really?"

Anna's mother nodded and went on…

"The only thing about school she talks about is academics. Nothing about extracurricular activities, friends and love life."

"Nothing?"

"Nothing."

"That's sad."

"Yes. I hope that someone will be able to change that."

"Oh…"

Anna came back in with dinner.

"Dinner's ready." Anna said.

"What's that?" Yoh asked in a child like manner as Anna set the food on the table.

"Mixed vegetables. Why? I bet you're not used to this kind of… OW!" Anna was cut of by yet another one of her mother's strong blows.

"Please forgive my daughter."

Yoh just smiled politely.

"Here." Anna thrust a pair of chopsticks into Yoh's hands.

"Thanks" Yoh said as he stared into the dish. He had never seen vegetables cooked this way. He was quite skeptical about it but being around Anna was enough compensation for him.

Anna was eyeing Yoh's every move. She was interested in how Yoh would react to this. She knew that this wasn't his kind of food. She couldn't help but crack a smile…

Yoh was feeling really nervous. He could feel Anna eyeing his every move. His hands were trembling as he positioned his chopsticks and proceeded to take his first bite…

Anna was stifling her laugh. She never knew that Yoh was capable of being nervous. She thought that he was all tough and everything.

Yoh was ready to lose his mind. He could hear Anna's muffled laugh. Before he could do anything dangerous, he stuffed the piece of food into his mouth and chewed.

Anna was staring at him intently.

"It's good." Yoh said with a smile.

Anna just smirked and went on eating.

The rest of the meal was extremely quiet. The only sound heard was that of the chopsticks clanking against the bowls.

"Anna, kindly escort Yoh out." Anna's mother said.

"Why?"

"Because it's only polite to do so."

"Fine. Come on." She called out to Yoh.

Anna started walking out and Yoh followed suit.

"That was a good meal." Yoh said pleasantly while walking.

"You're bluffing." Anna said huffily.

"No, I'm not."

"Yeah, right. You came here because you heard I was sick."

"I really did come here because I wanted to see if you were okay."

"You really like lying."

"No, I don't. I only lie if I have to."

"Right." Anna said with a hint of sarcasm.

"You have to believe me."

"Whatever. We're here. See ya." Anna started walking back.

"Wait." Yoh said before she could get any further.

"What?"

"Uh… I forgot"

Anna just sighed and went back into her house.

Yoh just stared at her retreating figure. For a few moments, he was staring at Anna's house. When he finally snapped out of it, he got into his car and left.

That's it! Sorry for those who were expecting Hao to be the driver. Don't worry Hao fans, Hao will appear in my fic but not now. Look out for him though. Thanks so much again to those who read and reviewed my fic. Don't forget to read and review this chapter. Bye bye!


	9. Chapter 9

Hi guys! I'm back with my latest chapter. I'm sorry because I always take long to update. My mom grounded me and I've been really busy. I hope you guys like this chapter. Thanks to all who read and reviewed!

**Standard Disclaimers apply**

**Chapter 9**

Anna had noticed that Yoh was missing again. He had a pattern of missing a week of school then coming back then disappearing again.

_I wonder why he keeps doing this. He's missing so much every time he disappears. It's like he's throwing away the money his parents work so hard for. Why does he do this? What does he do when he disappears? Does he stay home? Does he study? Does he travel? Does he simply bum around? Wait a minute, why do I even care? I should be happy when he's not around. There's no one to badger me about what the professor just said. And there's no one who will keep asking if he can borrow my notes… He's not here to annoy me or make fun of me or anything of the sort… _

Her thoughts were cut short again by her good friend, the school bell.

"Have any of you guys seen Yoh?" Ren asked Horo Horo and Manta while they were having tea at an outdoor café.

Manta shook his head and went back to reading. Oddly enough, he wasn't reading something for school.

"No. Have you?" Horo Horo replied.

"Why would I be asking you in the first place?" Ren snapped.

"I don't know."

"Forget it. I bet he's in another of his so-called adventures."

"Yup. Last time, I think he tried to climb Mt. Fuji."

"That idiot. I'm surprised he actually gets good grades in school."

"Yeah. How does he do it?" Horo Horo said aloud

"Do what?" A voice came from behind.

The three of them looked behind and saw Yoh standing there.

"YOH! We've been wondering where you've been" Horo Horo yelled.

"There's no need to yell Horo." Yoh said calmly as he took his seat beside Ren.

"Where have you been? Gallivanting around the woods?" Ren asked in a quizzical tone.

Horo Horo snickered.

"No." Yoh answered dully.

"Then what have you been doing?" Horo Horo asked.

"That's a secret." Yoh said

"Tell us." Ren said persuasively.

"No."

"Why not?" Horo Horo whined.

"Because I don't want to." Yoh answered simply.

"For heaven's sake Yoh. Just say it." Ren said.

"No."

"Fine. Then don't." Ren answered.

"Omigod! So you are worried!" Tamao exclaimed. They were, as usual, working at the bakeshop.

"Who said anything about being worried?" Anna answered.

"You just said so."

"Said what?"

"That Yoh's been gone for sometime."

"Yeah. So?"

"Why would you say that if you weren't worried?"

"Stating facts out, Tamao."

"It doesn't sound that way."

"Really now…" Anna said sarcastically.

"Yup. So it goes to show that you do care!"

"Who cares about who?" A voice said loudly.

Anna and Tamao turned around to see who was there.

Yoh was standing behind them.

"None of your business. Why are you here?" Anna said before Tamao could open her mouth.

"I was going to ask you if I missed anything at school." Yoh asked simply.

"Why are you asking me? That's why you have your annoying friends. To ask them what you missed." Anna said hotly.

"We don't take the same classes because we have different courses. Besides, I don't have anyone else to ask."

Tamao snickered.

Anna glared at Tamao.

"We're not the only ones in the class you know." Anna rolled her eyes.

"I don't trust those people."

"So you trust me? That's a nice one Yoh." Anna was stifling her laughs.

"I'm serious. I wouldn't ask if I didn't have to." Yoh asked in a monotonic voice.

When Anna heard this she stopped laughing. She just stared at Yoh.

_He trusts me? It's been such a short time for that. Why me in the first place? We started out as enemies. Why is he doing this? Is it really true? That he likes me?_

"So will you help me?" Yoh said cutting Anna out of her thoughts.

"Why should I?"

"Because…" Yoh paused.

"Because what?"

"Because I'd like to…"

"You do realize that I have to work?" Anna said impatiently.

"Because… umm…" Yoh stalled.

"SPIT IT OUT!"

"Because I know you're smart!"

Anna kept quiet for while.

"Is that really it?" She finally said.

Yoh nodded.

"Fine. But I'm doing this out of pity."

"Thanks. Tomorrow after school?"

"Okay."

"Thanks a lot."

With a wave, Yoh went out of the bakeshop.

Anna sighed. She noticed that Tamao was staring at her.

"What?" Anna asked in a calm tone. Though she knew the answer.

"It's not normal for you to be pitiful. Are you sure you've fully recovered from that accident?" Tamao placed her hand on Anna's forehead.

"No. I'm perfectly fine. There's no need to be so concerned, Tamao."

Tamao left work early that day. She felt bad about having to leave early but she really had to.

_I wonder what made Anna say yes to Yoh. She's not the kind o9f person who's easily persuaded by such reasons. Could it really mean that Anna likes Yoh? This is really interesting._

Out of nowhere, somebody gagged and blindfolded her.

"Mmmf!"

"Not a single sound… Or else." The voice said. It was that of a male's and it sounded familiar. Very familiar.

Tamao was pushed into a car. When she was in safely, the blindfold was taken off. She saw Ren, Horo Horo, Manta and Pirika. There was complete silence between the five of them. Finally…

"Why am I here?" Tamao asked quietly.

"We overheard Yoh and Anna's conversation in the bakeshop." Ren said dully.

"And?"

"We want to hook them up." Horo Horo said.

"How are you going to do that and why?"

"We care for Yoh. We've never seen him like this." Manta said.

"And it's so obvious that they like each other." Pirika added.

"How do you know that?"

"My Onii-chan told me." Pirika said simply.

"Oh, I see." Tamao noticed that Horo Horo was looking at her. Ren noticed it as well. When Horo Horo finally realized this, he turned away. He was blushing furiously.

"So will you do it?" Ren asked.

"Do what?" Tamao looked at Ren questioningly.

"Help us hook up Yoh and Anna."

Tamao sighed. "I don't know. Anna's my best friend. She might kill me if she found out that I was part of this."

"She wouldn't know." Pirika said.

"We'll make them think that it's some sort of twist of fate." Manta said, trying to convince her.

"If Anna finds out, I'll protect you."

Everyone stared at Horo Horo.

"What are you all looking at?"

Nobody said a word.

"Well?" Horo Horo demanded.

"So, Tamao, will you do it?" Manta said quickly, trying to divert everyone's attention.

Tamao paused for a moment. She was torn. She didn't want to lose her friendship with Anna but she wanted to help her as well.

Everyone in the car was staring at her. There was a very long pause.

"I'll do it!"

"Brilliant! We meet tomorrow after school. We have to think fast because we don't have too much time." Ren said happily.

"We'll see you tomorrow after school. Bye!" Pirika said.

Tamao waved and got out of the car. When she was out, Ren, Manta and Pirika turned to Horo Horo.

"Onii-chan, what was that all about?" Pirika asked Horo Horo.

"Yeah, do you like her or what?" Ren added.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Horo Horo replied dully.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON"T KNOW!" Ren, Manta and Pirika screamed in unison.

"Was your brain functioning the whole time Tamao was here?" Manta asked in a frazzled tone. He only freaked out if his grades were not what he expected. This was totally different.

"Yeah."

"Do you even remember what you said?" Ren asked.

"When?"

"When Tamao was here, baka!" Pirika exclaimed.

"Oh. What did I say?" Horo Horo asked.

There was silence.

"Well, what did I say?" Horo Horo demanded.

No one dared to speak.

"Well?"

"Do you really want to know, Onii-chan?" Pirika asked in a timid voice.

"Yes, I do Pirika." Horo Horo said in a soft tone.

The three sighed.

"Fine. If you insist. You told Tamao you'll protect her if Anna finds out." Ren finally said.

Horo Horo blinked in surprise. He only got what Ren said after a few seconds.

"I SAID WHAAAAAAAAAAAT!"

"You said you'll protect her, didn't you hear Ren you baka!" Pirika screamed at Horo Horo.

"You've got to be kidding." Horo Horo gasped. He couldn't absorb what he just said.

"Perhaps he was in a trance when he said it." Manta suggested.

"Yes, that could be possible. Though I doubt it." Ren said calmly.

"Maybe Onii-chan has short term memory." Pirika piped up.

They went on giving possible reasons for what happened to Horo Horo while Horo Horo himself was quiet. Apparently, he was still in shock.

"Maybe he was thinking it was all a dream." Pirika went on.

"Maybe he wasn't thinking… But then, he hardly uses his head." Ren added.

"Could be." Pirika was nodding as she spoke. "Or maybe…"

"Or maybe you should all shut up." Horo Horo said cutting off Pirika's sentence. He had finally snapped out of his shock and was getting annoyed at their musings.

"Calm down Horo." Manta said trying to break the tension. He paused then continued. "We're wasting time here. We should be planning on what to do with Yoh and Anna."

"Manta's right" Ren agreed as Pirika was nodding her head.

"So how do we do this?" Pirika asked.

"Hold it. Since when have you been interested in our business? Why do you care?" Horo Horo asked Pirika.

"Why? It's none of your business. I've been interested ever since I found out." Pirika answered.

""And that was when?"

"The day I played my prank on you guys. I overheard the whole conversation."

"What conversation?" Ren piped up.

"The one where you guys were trying to figure out who gave the tag and why Yoh was wearing the Astroboy shirt."

"Oh. That one." Horo Horo said dully.

"Back to the real topic. What are we going to do?" Ren was getting tired of this mindless argument.

"Where do you think they'll meet?" Manta asked.

"Hmm… Probably the library." Ren paused. "Hold on. They HAVE to meet in the library." He exclaimed.

"Why there? And what do you have in mind?" Pirika asked him.

"Wait. You want to lock them inside the library right?" Horo Horo guessed.

"For once you used your head. Yes, that's what I have in mind." Ren was grinning now.

"How would you make that happen?" Manta asked.

"Easy. We tell Tamao to tell Anna that Yoh said to meet him in the library. One of us tells Yoh to go to the library because Anna said so." Ren answered.

"Will they fall for it?" Horo Horo asked.

"Of course they will." Ren said with confidence.

"Do you really think Anna is as dense as Yoh?" Horo Horo said in a caustic tone.

"If it comes from Tamao, she'll believe it."

"I noticed something." Pirika said.

"What is it now, Pirika?" Horo Horo said impatiently.

"You've been using your brain today." Pirika said simply.

"What! How dare you?"

"ENOUGH! You've been arguing a lot and honestly it's getting kind of tiring. And Horo, I have to agree with Pirika." Ren said finally losing his patience.

There was silence.

"So who's telling Tamao?" Manta piped up.

Manta looked at Ren. Ren looked at Pirika. Pirika looked at Horo Horo then said

"Onii-chan will do it!"

"What! No way! Why me?" Horo Horo exclaimed.

"Duh, because you like Tamao." Pirika replied.

"Who said anything about liking her?"

"It's so obvious."

"No, it's not!" Horo Horo yelled.

"Yes, it is!" Pirika yelled back.

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"KNOCK IT OFF!" It was Ren who was yelling this time.

Both siblings kept quiet. For a moment, Ren thought they would finally stop fighting. He was about to say something when…

"I'm not doing it!" Horo Horo said forcefully.

"Come on, onii-chan. You know you want to." Pirika said, trying to convince her brother.

"No, I don't. You do it, Pirika! Since you're so eager anyway."

"I'm forcing you for your own good." Pirika said her voice getting louder by the second.

"That's a lie!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"JUST CALL HER HORO!" Manta and Ren yelled.

Horo Horo and Pirika blinked. There was complete silence. Ren was getting tired. He grabbed his cell phone and started dialing Tamao's number. Just about the time he was going to press the call button when.

"All right, I'll do it!" Horo Horo said snatching the phone from Ren's hands.

Pirika smiled.

Tamao was walking on her way home when her cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Tamao?" The voice from the other end said.

"Speaking. Who is this?"

"Horo Horo"

Tamao felt a very faint blush pass her cheeks. "Oh, hi Horo. How'd you get my number?" She asked.

"I got it from Ren." Horo answered.

"Oh, I see."

"So, anyways, Ren's got a plan."

"Really? Cool!" Tamao exclaimed.

"Okay. So it goes like this. You tell Anna that Yoh told you to tell her to meet him in the library. Ren, Manta and I will tell Yoh that Anna told us to tell him to meet her in the library." Horo Horo stopped.

"Then?"

"Then we lock them in."

"What if Anna doesn't take the bait?" Tamao said in a worried tone.

"Same thing I said. They weren't thinking, really so I… OW! Pirika! Give that back!" Tamao heard some violent noise then heard a voice.

"Sorry, Tamao." Tamao recognized it as Pirika's voice. "Onii-chan's being stupid. OW! More tomorrow. Tell Anna to meet Yoh in the library after school. Bye!"

"Bye, Pirika." Tamao simply said. What else could she say?

That's it. Hope you guys liked it. Thanks again to all who read and reviewed. Please don't forget to review this chapter. Merry Christmas!

And to those asking who Anna is going to end up with, I'm not telling. You guys have to watch the events unfold to know.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey everyone! I'm back! I am sooooo sorry for not updating. I've been really busy. Since school is over, I have time to write again. I hope you guys like this one. Thanks a lot to those who have read and reviewed this fic. Enjoy!

**Chapter 10**

"Anna, wait up!"

Anna looked back and saw Tamao running towards her.

"Hi Tamao. What's up?" Anna said.

"Yoh told me to tell you to meet him in the library after school." Tamao said catching her breath.

"Why?"

"You forgot already?"

"Please enlighten me then, Tamao." Anna said sarcastically.

"Because of your study session or whatever you call it."

"Oh, _that_. I wonder why he didn't tell me that during class."

"What do you mean?" Tamao's face went pale.

"He would have passed me a note or something. Hey, are you okay? You look pale."

"It's nothing."

"Okay." Anna said as she sighed.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing. Just trying to remember why I said yes in the first place." Anna said sulkily.

"I don't know. Hidden desire?" Tamao said jokingly.

"Not again." Anna groaned.

Tamao was about to say something when they heard a loud sound.

The bell rang.

"Well, there goes the bell. I'll see you later, Anna. Don't forget." Tamao said.

"Yeah, I won't." Anna replied.

"Bye." Tamao waved as she and Anna parted ways.

_Wishing myself good luck. I hope I'm still alive after this day. _Anna thought as she walked to her next class.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yoh! Hold it" A voice yelled out.

"Hey, Manta!" Yoh said cheerfully as Manta was rushing up to him.

"I have a message from Anna."

"Really? What?"

"She told me to tell you to meet her in the library after school."

"Did she tell you why?"

"No… Why?" Manta asked.

"Hold on." Yoh paused thinking for a moment.

"Well?"

Yoh kept quiet. This silence alerted Manta. He was about to say something when Yoh spoke up.

"I remember!"

"What?"

"She's supposed to help me with schoolwork."

"You could have asked us." Manta said knowing Yoh's response.

"…"

"I know. You asked Anna because you want to spend more time with her."

"That's not it.!"

"Yeah, right." Manta scoffed.

"We don't take the same classes." Yoh reasoned.

"That didn't stop you from asking us."

"It's different now."

"Whatever you say."

"Listen, I gotta go. See you later." Yoh said running off.

Manta stood there for awhile. When he was sure Yoh was gone…

"Okay, guys. He's gone. You can come out now."

Ren and Horo Horo came out of the shadows.

"That didn't go too bad." Ren commented.

"Looks like he didn't suspect a thing." Horo Horo added.

"Yup, so all we have to do now is hope that Tamao told Anna." Manta said.

At the mention of Tamao's name, Horo Horo coughed very violently.

"What's the matter, Horo?" Manta asked.

"Wind coming down the wrong pipe." Horo Horo said as he was trying to calm himself.

Ren and Manta smirked.

"All right, Horo. We'll believe you this time." Ren said as he and Manta walked away.

"What do you mean by that? Hey, wait up!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anna was walking around the campus to kill time. Classes finished early and she was in extremely deep thought.

_Should I do this? He's probably there, waiting for me. Why did I even say yes to begin with? Out of pity? Wait, should he even be pitied?_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Anna sighed as she walked out of the school.

Yoh was sitting beside a window inside the library. He was there for about an hour and half now. He was still waiting for Anna. In fact, Yoh was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't notice five pairs of eyes staring at him.

"I thought you told Anna, Tamao!" Pirika whispered in an exclaimed tone.

"I did! She told me she'll come!" Tamao replied in an almost audible voice.

"Be quiet, you two! Or else Yoh will hear us." Ren hissed.

Both girls kept quiet.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anna was walking around town for about an hour and a half. She was still in extremely deep thought.

_Should I go back? Is he even there? What am I going to do? Dammit, why the hell did I say yes?_

Anna was about to enter the train station when she turned around and ran.

"There you are! What took you so long?" Yoh said loudly as Anna arrived.

"Shh! We're in the library!" Anna said in a very low voice.

"I've been waiting for almost two hours!" Yoh complained.

"I was busy and you didn't tell me what time we'd meet." Anna said dully.

"You should have asked!"

"Can we start? I have to get home early."

"You should have come earlier." Yoh mumbled.

"What was that?" Anna said nastily.

"Nothing."

The hours went by quickly. Yoh and Anna started early afternoon and it was already dark when they finished. Both were so absorbed in studying that neither one noticed that.

"It's getting late. We should get going." Anna said as she stood up.

"Yeah, we should." Yoh answered.

They headed for the exit. Anna got there first. When she pulled the door, it wouldn't open. She tried again but it still didn't work.

"What's the matter?" Yoh asked as he approached Anna.

"Stupid door won't open." Anna answered still trying to open the door.

"Let me try." Yoh went to the door and tried.

Nothing happened.

"No luck. Sorry, Anna."

"So it means that we're stuck here." Anna said in a sad tone.

"Yeah, guess so." Yoh said in a rather calm voice. Little did Anna know that his head was spinning in circles.

_Crap, I'm stuck in the library with Anna. What do I do? Panic! Wait, that's not the right thing to do. Anna might kill me if I do that. _

Yoh looked at Anna and saw her looking worried. He went back to his thoughts.

_She seems like she wants to go home… I have an idea! Damn, that won't work. What do I say to her? Where are my friends when I need them? Why'd Anna have to come late in the first place? Argh!_

On the other side of the door, there were people smirking.

"About time they decided to go home." Ren commented.

"Yeah, it's been hours. I'm getting hungry." Horo Horo said rubbing his stomach.

"You're always hungry, onii-chan." Pirika said.

"Am not!" Horo Horo retorted.

"Are so!" Pirika yelled back.

"Am not!"

"Are so!"

"Am not!"

"Are so!"

"Am not!"

"Are so!"

"Am not!"

"Are so!"

"Am not!"

"Are so!"

This sibling war extended for another few minutes. Horo Horo was about to lose his mind when…

"SHUT UP!" Ren said loudly.

Pirika and Horo Horo kept quiet.

"That's better." Ren sighed.

"Pirika's right, Horo. You eat too much. And we should get going." Manta said.

"Okay then. Tomorrow, if they ask us if we know anything, we say nothing. Clear?" Ren said looking at the others.

The other four people nodded.

"Wait."

"What is it, Tamao?" Ren asked.

"Anna's mom will be worried." Tamao said quietly.

"Oh. That causes a problem. Any suggestions?"

"We could tell Anna's mom."

"Won't she flip out?" Horo Horo asked?

"Yeah, I mean finding out that your kid is stuck in the library isn't very good news." Pirika said.

"I don't think so. I think she likes Yoh for Anna." Tamao said.

"All right. We'll tell Anna's mom then. Who's gonna do it?" Ren said as he looked at the others.

There was complete silence. Ren was about to suggest something when Tamao spoke up.

"I'll do it." Tamao said as she walked away.

"You're going now?" Pirika asked her.

"Yeah. See you guys tomorrow."

"Bye." The others said in unison.

"Wait, Tamao!"

Tamao looked back and saw Horo Horo running towards her.

"I'll come with you."

"Okay. Come on."

They walked away with only a small distance between them. Ren was smirking as he watched them go.

"So I'll be seeing you." Manta said, walking away as well.

Ren and Pirika were left alone.

"Uh… we should get going." Pirika said quietly.

"Yeah." Ren said, sounding rather distracted.

As they were walking, Ren grabbed Pirika's hand.

"Ren…"

"We might as well enjoy this moment while it lasts." Ren said with a smile.

Pirika giggled.

"What's so funny?" Ren asked.

"Nothing. I can imagine Onii-chan's reaction to this."

"Yes, it is funny." Ren chuckled.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I have to go home." Anna said as she sighed.

"We can't do anything." Yoh said.

"Didn't you try calling your so-called friends?"

"I did but nobody answered."

"What about your house?"

"Not an option." Yoh said quickly.

"Why not?" Anna asked.

"Because if Okaa-san's assistant found out, he'd tell her then she'd flip out."

"Why is her assistant in charge? Doesn't your mom live with you?"

"No, she doesn't. She works abroad. Her assistant is like the butler except he does more office work and is smarter than your regular butler."

"How interesting." Anna said sarcastically.

"Yeah, I know." Yoh said not noticing the sarcasm in Anna's voice.

"I have a question."

"Shoot."

"Are you an only child?"

Yoh kept quiet.

"My bad." Anna said quickly.

"I have a twin brother." Yoh finally said.

"Where is he now?"

"In America."

"How come he's there and you're here?"

"I didn't want to leave my friends."

"You mean those three dimwits?"

"Yeah."

"…"

"My turn. So are you an only kid?"

Anna nodded her head silently.

"Oh." That was all Yoh could say. He decided not to say anything else for fear of angering Anna.

The two of them were getting tired and sleepy. Yoh was about to fall asleep when he heard Anna say something.

"I wonder what mom is doing."

"Huh?"

"Oh, sorry. Thinking aloud."

"What happened to your dad?"

Now, it was Anna's turn to be quiet.

"I'm really sorry. Forget I asked." Yoh apologized quickly.

"He died when I was really young." Anna said in a very low tone.

"Really?"

Anna nodded her head.

"That's too bad. Both of my parents may be alive but I don't get to see them anymore."

"How come?" Anna asked.

"They're always so busy. Hao and I got used to doing things on our own. They were always abroad and if they were here, they were always out."

Anna looked at Yoh. She noticed he was smiling.

"Why are you smiling?"

"It's funny."

"Why?"

"I never thought I'd end up stuck with you here in the library." Yoh said with a laugh.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Anna said haughtily.

"I mean, you hate me so much yet here you are with me."

Anna kept quiet. She was about to say something when…

"Hey! I know how we can get out of here!"

"How?"

"Do you have a hairpin?"

Anna looked at Yoh with a puzzled expression then started fishing in her bag for a hairpin. She handed it to Yoh who quickly started working. She couldn't figure out what Yoh could do with a hairpin.

"What are you doing?"

Yoh ignored Anna and continued inserting the hairpin into the lock.

"It's not working."

Yoh still ignored her.

"Give it up. It's not working."

Anna was about to grab the hairpin when the door suddenly opened.

"There you go. Come on, I'll take you home." Yoh said with pride.

Anna was speechless. She'd never seen anyone unlock a door from the inside using a hairpin.

_I can't believe he was able to that. Why didn't he think of that in the first place! What was he thinking about? His family?_

"Anna?" Yoh said pushing her out of her thoughts.

"What?"

"Come on."

Anna followed Yoh. They were walking towards Yoh's car when…

"Why didn't you think of this earlier?" Anna asked.

"Think of what?" Yoh said turning around to face Anna.

"Using my hairpin to get us out of there." Anna said annoyingly.

"Oh. I don't know. Guess I was busy thinking of other things."

They continued walking in silence. When they got to Yoh's car, Anna seemed rather hesitant to get in but she got in anyway. The trip to Anna's house seemed like an eternity. The silence was deadly. The tension was increasing by the minute. It was driving Anna to madness. She was about to completely lose her sanity when…

"We're here."

"Thanks for the ride." Anna said quietly.

"No problem." Yoh said with a smile.

Anna was about to get out pf the car when Yoh grabbed her hand.

"Wait a minute." Yoh said still holding her hand.

"What?"

"There's something you should know."

Anna looked confused. She was about to say something when Yoh leaned in and kissed her. Anna was in a state of shock.

_I shouldn't be doing this. I should stop but I can't. Why can't I break the kiss? What is this I'm feeling?_

When Yoh broke away, he just stared at Anna. There was a moment of silence.

"I like you, Anna." Yoh said in a very low voice.

Anna said nothing. She didn't have anything to say anyway. She just stared at Yoh then quietly got out.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's it. Please don't kill me for making it a bit open-ended. I hope you guys liked it and don't forget to review! Thank you so much!


End file.
